Bad Day
by Mikazuki Kagayaku
Summary: Misao's having a really bad day. Can Aoshi make it better? Contains appearances from some of the other characters, too!


A/N- This story takes place after the end of the story. Kaoru and Kenshin are married. Slight AU as Sanosuke isn't traveling the world. Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, and Tsubame are visiting the Aoiya.

Talking/ Describing

_Thoughts_

**Heart's Thoughts **(you'll see)

I, Mikazuki Kagayaku, do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters.

Bad Day

"Misao!"

Bang.

"Ouch!"

"Dreaming about Aoshi again, are we?" Kaoru smiled down at her. From Misao's redness, she knew she was right.

"Oh, shut up. Just because you got your happy ending right away, doesn't mean I did," came Misao's angry voice. She had been having a really good dream; Aoshi had confessed his feelings in it. _But that would never happen._

"Misao!"

Bang.

"Ouch!"

"Wow, again? You're sorta out of it today."

"Shut up Kamiya!"

"It's Himura."

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Are you sure you should be handling hot liquid, weasel?"

Kaoru had already told all the others of this morning's events. Misao was in the kitchen making tea.

"Aoshi-sama likes his tea every day, and only I can make it for him." It was true; she had made tea for him every day since he returned, without fail. She wished he would smile at her. _Oh yes, that would be good. Maybe he'll talk to me today. _As Misao drifted off into her daydreams, she failed to notice that she had placed her hand right under the teapot's spout.

"Augh! That's hot. Hot hot hot!"

"-"

"Oh, shut up, rooster head."

"Not likely, weasel girl."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, will I?"

"Not likely."

"Augh!"

* * *

"I have your tea, Aoshi-sama!"

Misao's voice shook Aoshi from his thoughts. Thoughts of her, of course. _Stop it, Shinomori. She's too good for you and you know it._

"Arigato, Misao-san."

_Misao-san? Since when did he start calling me that?_

_Misao-san? Since when did I start calling her that?_

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. It was, in all honesty, very awkward. Aoshi finished his tea and set the cup back on the tray.

"I'll just be going now, Aoshi-sama."

"Alright, Misao."

_Misao! He dropped the –san! Hooray!_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door had been shut.

"Misao, look out!"

Crash.

"Owwwww!"

"Do you need some help?"

Misao dragged herself out form the door's remains. "I'm fine….uh…bye now!" She scurried away.

_Oh Misao._

_

* * *

_

Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, and Okina all looked up as the door opened and a very battered looking Misao walked in.

"What happened to you," Omasu asked. Misao looked up and stated, "A lot of things. A lot of things."

_What is up with me today? Oh, yeah, I keep getting distracted by Aoshi-sama. Darn him and his ….uh….what's it called….distractingness! Yeah that._Misao was still too caught up in her thoughts to see the wet floor in front of her. _Darn Aoshi-sama._

"Misao-chan, be careful!"

Thud.

"Aw man!"

* * *

Aoshi continued his meditation. _Hmm, Misao seems off today. What could be wrong? Ahh, snap out of it, Shinomori. You're not right for her._

**But you love her.**

_Who the Kami are you?_

**Your heart's thoughts. Who else?**

…_.Okay then._

**So why don't you tell Misao how you feel?**

_I'm no good for her. I'm not what she deserves or needs._

**But you are what she wants, and that has to count for something. Right?**

…_.She wants me?_

**Wow, you're such a genius. Just tell her, 'kay? Good.**

"Yes tonight I'll tell Misao how I feel!" The thought finally connected with Aoshi. "I was just arguing with myself inside my head, wasn't I? And now I'm talking to myself. I'm insane, aren't I?"

**Yes.**

"Shut up you!"

* * *

"Hey Himura!"

"Hello Misao-dono." Kenshin sat down next to Misao on the back porch.

"How are you?"

"This one is fine. And you?"

"Eh, could be better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I had a rough day."

"So this one has heard."

Misao sweatdropped. "Kaoru told you?"

"And Sanosuke."

Misao groaned and said, "As if that wasn't bad enough, now I have to do the laundry!"

"This one will help."

"Arigato! Can I get the water though?"

"Oro?"

"I want to put my hand in the cool water."

"Yes, of course."

"I'll be right back." _If I hadn't been distracted by Aoshi-sama, I wouldn't have to put my hand in the cold water. Darn him!_

"Misao-dono!"

Thwack.

"Really? How long has this tree been here?"

* * *

Misao was retrieving the water from the stream and thinking. _You know, this is all Aoshi-sama's fault. If he wasn't so darn distracting, none of this would have happened!_

"Hey ugly!"

Splash.

"It's official. My life stinks."

"Haha!"

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame, Okon, Shiro, Omasu, Kuro, Okina, and even Aoshi were all gathered in the main room. The door opened.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jiya." She sloshed through the room, sopping wet and dripping water everywhere.

"What I will say is that it wasn't my fault. It's all his fault," she said, pointing a finger at Aoshi.

"How is it his fault," Megumi asked.

"I told you, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"She walked upstairs and changed.

Megumi turned to Aoshi. "What did you do?"

Aoshi frowned. "I have absolutely no idea."

Misao came back downstairs. "This is the worst day of my life!" She walked into the garden. Aoshi stood.

"I better go apologize for…whatever it is that I did," and followed her into the garden.

"How much you want to bet that they finally get together?"

"Quite a bit."

"No, seriously, how much do you want to bet, kitsune?"

"I'm not gonna bet with you!"

* * *

"Misao!"

"What Aoshi-sama!"

He was startled. She usually didn't snap at him like this. "Gomen. I've just had a bad day."

"Misao, we need to talk. Like now."

"Alright." They sat on the bench.

"Misao, I don't really know how to say this. I mean, I do, but it's hard to say. Well, not hard, but, uh, complicated. No, not complicated, but more like-"

"Aoshi-sama?"

"What I'm trying to say is," he took a deep breath. "I love you Misao. And I know I'm not what you should have or what you deserve. But do you think you might love me too?" Misao said nothing; she was still processing the information.

"Oh, I see…." He turned to leave. Misao grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face her, and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It sure does," Aoshi smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

The two walked back into the Aoiya a few minutes later.

"What's with the smiles," everyone asked.

Misao turned to grin at Aoshi, who gave her a small smile in return, and said, "This is the best day of my life!"

She turned and went up the stairs to her room. Aoshi followed her and went to his own room. As they lay down to go to bed, one thought was in both of their minds.

_Thank Kami for bad days._

So, what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me about it.

P.S.: The second conversation is between Misao and Sanosuke, and the seventh conversation is between Misao and Yahiko. Just in case you didn't pick up on that.


End file.
